Pelvis Pusher
by TheChicaChic
Summary: This was the original one-shot that inspired the previously posted story 'Still and Always Will'. Yes, Harry is married to Ruth in this but that is perhaps the only positive part. And after reading this, you may not even think that. I apologize now for those who will hate this story - *warning* Harry cheats on Ruth - only read if you can handle that.


_**AN: Alright, this was also inspired by the same comment made by Sigma Creations in the Facebook HR group, though this was the first one-shot I wrote. After writing this, I felt I needed to write **__**Still and Always Will**__** to counteract the...plot of this one shot. Set anytime really; Harry is married to Ruth in this so that makes it non-canon.**_

_**As a warning I have to say Harry cheats on Ruth - so if that isn't your thing, stop reading here and go read **__**Still and Always Will**__**.**_

_**Thanks to NatesDate for reading this through as well. Know it's not many peoples type of fic.**_

* * *

He's sitting in the back garden, tumbler of whisky on a wrought iron table beside him. It's a cloudless night, the moon illuminating the green space. In the distance, the sounds of the London evening rush can be heard, but here; in the quiet of his personal space; it can be ignored. His fingers tap relentlessly against the table top, nails softly clicking as he waits for the phone to ring.

They'd agreed on half past 6.

It was now 6.41.

Reaching for the thin, silver device, he's about to cave and call _her_ when it rings. Looking at the screen, he breathes a sigh of relief, fingers deftly pushing the answer button.

"I was getting worried." he breathes, his tense body relaxing in the chair. "No, I have some time." he mutters, settling in to listen to her talk. "Ruth's picking up the dry cleaning." It's a reassurance to him; immersing himself in the rhythm of her voice as she inquires about their weekend plans.

"Everything's set." He says, eyes wandering across the garden. "I've booked the hotel in Leeds and I stopped at the chemist this morning to pick up the condoms." He pauses, listening as her silky voice shares what exactly she wants to do with him; _to him_; over the weekend. "No, we'll have all day Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Ruth isn't expecting me home until Sunday evening at the earliest."

He's quiet again, listening as she tells him what she has; or hasn't; packed, his mind wondering if his body is up for the physical feats she's shared from her to-do list. So it's no surprise that he's startled when a square box drops to the table. Eyes wide, he stares at the extra large package of condoms, and realization dawns.

"I have to go." he says quickly, disconnecting the call as he stands.

Setting his phone next to the box, he turns to find Ruth, her eyes alight with anger as she stares at him.

"How long?"

It's the question he's been expecting since this _thing_ began the month before but one he's not prepared an answer for.

"Ruth..."

She raises her hand, stopping him in mid-word. "How long have you been fucking around behind my back."

He steps towards her, his hand reaching out as he moves to touch her arm, only to be stopped when she shrugs away.

"Do you really want the answer to that?" he whispers, defeat causing his shoulders to slump.

"How long Harry?" she asks again, eyes burning into his as she stands rigidly.

"It started last month."

She's quite a moment, trying to place the time frame and he can see when realization dawns. "How did it..." she stops, head shaking before she continues. "Who is it?"

"Ruth. Please. Don't do this."

"Tell me!" she demands.

"Bridgette Wells, the DG's senior adviser." he murmurs, trying again to move towards her.

Only to have her step back; again.

"The week you were in Exeter for the conference on advanced encryption techniques." He sighs, hands dropping to his side as he continues. "You decided to stop and visit your mother for the weekend; catch up and see how they were doing with Peter's...passing."

"You can't go one week without sex?" she snorts, eyes starting to glisten.

"No!" he says loudly, "no. It wasn't like that. I missed you, yes. And I'll admit to being somewhat...horny...after our phone conversation Friday night. But I swear to you, I didn't go out seeking sex."

"What, the DG's senior adviser delivers sexual favours?"

"Ruth, please...just...she dropped off some updated files I needed." He sighs again, eyes drifting over her shoulder as he continues. "I had been playing the piano. She asked if she could use the loo. What could I say, no?"

Her eyes widen as she takes in what he's saying. "You fucked her in _our_ _house?_"

"Yes." he whispers, eyes meeting hers again as he somehow continues. "I...I was sitting on the bench when she came back. We were talking about composers, the best piano pieces, when she sat down next to me. And...one thing led to another. It wasn't supposed to happen."

"What exactly happened?" she asks, teeth clenched as she shakes in anger.

"Ruth, you don't want to know."

"Don't tell me what I want! I _want_ to know what happened. What she has that made you break your vows to me."

Anger beginning to simmer, he stares at her a moment before continuing. "What do you want to know Ruth? How in the middle of the conversation on piano composers she sunk to her knees and gave me the best blow job I've ever had? That she can do things with her hands and mouth you could never think of? And while still in that orgasmic haze, I lifted her to the top of the piano and ate her out until she was gripping me to her by my hair and screaming my name? That I _enjoyed_ the feeling of her silky thighs squeezing my head as I tongue fucked her. Or that before she left, she took me by the hand and led me to my study where I leaned her over the desk and took her from behind. That I needed nothing more than seeing her tight ass cheeks flexing and the tops of her lace thigh highs to make me hard again so soon after my last orgasm."

Stepping back he turns to look at the garden, watching as the wind rustles the leaves before he continues.

"That two to three mornings a week; when you thought I was going to early meetings with the DG; I was really stopping at her flat for what was normally a quick and thorough fuck." He stops, watching as her eyes widen in shock before continuing. "Or how I was two hours late last week because she rode me for what had to be an hour straight; my erection throbbing with want of release from the cock ring she put on me before slamming herself onto me. How I got harder and harder as she teased me with her dripping, tight cunt and large, perky breasts. That when she finally let me cum, it was the most intense, mind-blowing orgasm I have ever had."

Stepping closer to her, he stares down at her. "What do you want to know Ruth? That yes, I'm not going to a conference this weekend, but rather Leeds where I plan to engage in sex acts you would blush from even hearing mentioned, let alone think about? Is that what you want to know?"

Eyes glistening, Ruth snaps out of her shock and slaps him, her hand stinging from where it met his cheek.

"You bastard."

She raises her hand to slap him again, her open palm moving towards his cheek, only to be stopped as he reaches up and grips her hand. Pulling her to him, he holds her tight, pressing her between his body and the brick wall.

"I love you Ruth. That hasn't changed. It won't. But even you'll admit that you're not the most...adventurous when it comes to sex. Bridgette...it's mostly about the thrill of the illicit sex and having something...more."

"You love me so much," she hisses, anger surging through her again, "that not once did you indicate our sex life wasn't enough for you. That you couldn't _ask_ if I'd be willing to explore something more; just assumed you knew my answer."

"I know you Ruth. Your purity is one thing I love most about you." Leaning down, Harry kisses her, his lips trying to coax some feeling from her rigid stance. Lips resting against hers, he murmurs, "I love _you_, Ruth. I come home to _you_. I _want_ you."

"I don't want you." Hands pressing against his chest, Ruth pushes him away, struggling to put distance between them. "I will never trust you again."

* * *

_**AN: Should you not hate me too much, I would love a review to know your thoughts.**_


End file.
